Jamanakai Village
Jamanakai Village is a small town located on the island of Ninjago, near the Mountains of Impossible Height. It is situated on the side of a large mountain, bustling with many hard-working citizens. The village is home to the Jamanakai Village Inn, which is heavily advertised in Ninjago City. The village has been a location of great conflict. The beginning battle of the first Serpentine War was fought there, and Lloyd attacked the village when he released the Serpentine. During the second Serpentine War, Jamanakai was one of the first villages to be conquered by Chen's army. History Spellbound (flashback) The first battle of the Serpentine War took place in Jamanakai, with the village falling under attack by the Serpentine. The Elemental Masters of Shadow, Water, Fire, and Gravity defended the townsfolk from the invading snakes until the unstoppable Anacondrai arrived to aid the other Serpentine. The Elemental Masters were quickly overwhelmed by this foe and were forced to retreat. The Serpentine took over the village, but were pushed out of it later in the war. After a disastrous battle in Birchwood Forest against the Anacondrai, the Elemental Alliance retreated to Jamanakai. It was there that Garmadon observed a flute player entrancing a snake, thus giving them the idea of the Sacred Flutes, which were used to end the war and lock the Serpentine away in tombs. Rise of the Snakes The Ninja goes to Jamanakai Village after Nya tells them that Lord Garmadon has returned. They quickly rush out to find that Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, has demanded all the candy in town. After Master Wu sees Serpentine activity via Spirit Smoke, he warns the Ninja that the Serpentine are loose. They try to dismiss the alert, but eventually find themselves in Jamanakai Village once more. They start fighting the Hypnobrai, and Cole is hypnotized by Skales. They give the villagers the anti-venom, and go back to the Monastery. Never Trust a Snake Lloyd and Pythor are seen in Jamanakai Village pulling pranks such as taking candy from babies, knocking down two kids' sailboats, and stepping on grass despite a sign that states otherwise. Tick Tock The Ninja briefly visit Jamanakai Village to put up wanted posters for the Fangblades. There, Zane spots the Falcon again and Master Wu purchases Traveler's Tea from Mistaké. Child's Play A group of small children were playing ball in the village square as the Destiny's Bounty was flying by. Return of the Overlord When Lord Garmadon began bombarding Ninjago with Dark Matter fired from the Garmatron, Jamanakai Village was the victim of his second shot. When the Dark Matter corrupted the village, the balance between Light and Darkness was undone, allowing the Overlord to begin manifesting in the world once more. The Greatest Fear of All Jamanakai Village was the first place attacked by Chen's forces when the Second Serpentine War began, after Lloyd prevented one of Chen's trunks from entering it via a bridge. The Corridor of Elders As the village burned, Chen landed in the Roto Jet as two Condrai Crusher's pulled up. One of village children attempted to attack him, but Zugu quickly sent the boy into retreat. Meanwhile a distress message was sent to Nya informing her that the village had been taken over, though due to the Elemental Masters being scattered, no one was able to come to the village's aid. Public Enemy Number One When the Ninja split up to find out about Nadakhan, they went to Jamanakai Village to get their bikes. The Last Resort Doubloon passed the village after searching Ninjago for Nya. The Hatching (Flashback) During the Serpentine War, the Serpentine attacked Jamanakai Village. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" *7. "Tick Tock" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *18. "Child's Play" *25. "Return of the Overlord" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *40. "Spellbound" (flashback) *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 6: Skybound *56. "Public Enemy Number One" *62. "The Last Resort" Season 7: The Hands of Time *66. "The Hatching" (flashback) Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru'' (non-canon) Notes *A level in LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru is set in Jamanakai Village. Gallery jamanakaivillage2.png jamanakaivillage3.png MoS1JamanaFountain.png riseofthesnakes1.png JamanaHouse.png Jamanakai41.png|During the Serpentine Wars Jamanakai39.png Jamanakai43.png|Under attack by Chen's army EvilJamana.png|Infected by Darkness Jamana25.png MoS62Jamana.png|In Season 6: Skybound Category:Ninjago Category:Locations Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Villages